random romance
by demon luver and dark night
Summary: Not suiteble for kids or teens ok? You'v been warned ok .. so pewds and toby have umm some time together each day and it's becoming more akward..
1. Chapter 1

so heres a story

" got'a go but se ya later toby" " yea bye pewds mabye you could drop by to play some..games.." toby smiled but looked away when pewds looked in his eyes.." uh yea see you maybe tomorow?.." toby smiled " yea sure my vlog is at 4 pm maybe you could drop by then..i bet the bro's like that " pewds smiled " sure see you then.." tooby got up and turned off his computer..and walked into his room..and went to sleep

pewds turned off his computer after he said good bye to pewds..and looked at the time..3 pm he went in his room and went to sleep ..when he woke up iit was 10 am at should he do till he goees o toby? he went online and played some games..then he though of what he'd do there att tobys hmm maybe somre games but the reason he wanted to go thee he missed his eyeshe dodged his look every day..since last week..he missed them

toby was playing some games dand looked at the time 3 clock..pewss is comming in a hour he playedsoke games till 4

pewds looked at the time looks like time to go over he drove over he wlked to the door aand looked around then nocked the door..toby answeerd iit he smled " hi pewds..nce to see you" pewds smiled " you to " he invited pewds iin..they walked in and sat don they started playing soe games having small tlk for a couple hours then toby did his vlog and thy talked.." hmm i'm ia bbit bor what do you want to do now.." hmm pewds looke at him in the eyes toby turned away pewds grabbed hischin and made him look him in the eyes tobys eyes weresparkling silver mixed with blue.. it looked like the ocn and silverlights..

toby blushed when pewds leand in and closed his eyes..pewds didn't know why he leaned in toby blushed and his eyes went allittle big and toby clsed his eyes and leaned upp pewds blushed when he kssed him toby blushed bright red so did pewds..after 2 mins he pulled away and toby smiled at him with his silvery eyes..he didn't know what to do maybe hm games ..nope

pewd leaned in agin


	2. Chapter 2

so herre y'a go bro's 

**tobys ttoung exploreed pewdsmouth so did pewds and down his thrugh..making toby blush red and close his eyes" akk!" pewds smiled ..toby dropped the controler and putt his arms around pewds neck and pewds put his arms around his waist and kissed him fully on the lips ..pewds pulled away for breath and blushed soo didtoby..he wasen't bored anymore but he was nervouse..toby turned away when pewds looked in his eyes..and smiled making pewdss blush.." so-soory..i-" toby cut him off by kissing him passiontly ppewds moaned and kissed him back.. tobys toung explored pewds mouth..so did peds toby bit pewds lip and toung and duel him see who can kiss harder toby moaned and blusshe crimson when pewds bit his neck and kissed him back on the lips.." akk pewds..!" he put his hands on his chest and puloed away..**

**he panted and looked at pewds and blushed he did to and helped hhim sit up and wrapped his arms around him then lookedat the time 8 pm.. it was late..have they made out for1 hor andd half? " oh..uh it's late i'll see you later.." tobhy nodded and smiled pewds drove home embarrest that was way t akward..he went to bed..when he woke up he texted toby they were supposed to play some games..but he didn't text back " welll bro's i guess it's only us and-" toby txted back " i'm soory i'm sick..today." pewds frowned " maybe i should come over to chck on yo later.." toby blushed and smiled " sure.." " i guess you can't come over to play though hmm we'll play later when your better.." toby shook his head ok and pewds did his vlog then playd some games thinking aboutt toby..he was a bit sad.. e felt bad for him i hope things arn't still akwards..about last ight but he did kiss back..after he played some games he went over to tobbys..he knoocked on a**


	3. Chapter 3

"bso here is the next chapter

pewds walked up to tobys door and nocked..toby opend the door he was a bit paill and his cute eyes were glazed over heinvited pewds in " hi* achoo* pewds" pewds lookke at him " hae you gonne to the ocors ?" toby shook his head " it's just * achoo* a cold.."pewds frowned and put his hand to tobys forhead yyep it was hhot " you should lay down.." toby shookhis head and smiled " it-iit's finde.." pewds gave him a small smile and walked over to the couch with toby..and they wached tv a horror movie toby said they should wach..the grudge ( lol)

toby got scared and huged pewds through the first part..pewdss luaghed and hugged him back toby glared at him when he luaghed..but smiled when hehugged him..toby ssall the grudge girl and closed his eyes tight and clutched his shirt tight..pewds pat his head and sall tobyy blush and try tonhide a smile..pewds held toby right and he was praticl o his lap toby didn't notec he was waching tv.. and gotscared and hugged ppewds tightwith his arms around his neck..

pewds and toby bluhed ..toby leaned cllose pewds by acidentt and wa inches away from hyim..toby blushed and kissed him gently they both blushedd pewds kissed him back.. harder..( night sky " akk!" toby hugged pewds tight..pewds smiled ad moaned ..and wrapped his ams around tobys waist.." meow.." toby blushed whenever he got happy he'd do a cute meow.." so-soory.." said oby when e pulled awy " did i ruined the moment?.." pewds smiled " nah" toby smile and kissed him back.. then the girl in te tv show showwedup again ..he gotscared and acidentl leaned forawrd fast..kissingg him harder..he moaned and maade out with pews till "a half our he pulled away ad panted + blushed..he smiled and " meowed" he saat up..so dod pewds they diidn't look at eac other..theyy just blushed..

when the movie ended pewds looked at toby.."" uh it's late maybe i should go home..do you think we can.. some games? tomorow" tohy smiled and nodded


	4. Chapter 4

yay! i'm pices i love drama soory i was born feb 27 kk? i luv these kinds of storys...

pewds woke up hmm it was saturday..no vlog today..maybe i should check on toby he pewds went to his computer and cclicked on private messaging..toby texted him last night..'so uh thanks for waching the movie withme..bye' pewds looke at the time it was sent last night..he texted toby..'myabe i can go over tocheck on you? wel if you do just text..'he waied no answerhe texted back 'toby?' he waited no anwwer hee got worried and textedd him maybe he's realy sick..i shoud go over..he walked out and drove there..

tobys computer broke after he texted pewds last nigh maybe i shuld tell him so he dosen't get worried..( lol .-.) he triped on his way out of bed and hit his arm and knee " oww..damn " he looked down bruises..deep hmm..he heard a know on the door he walked over ad opend it he praticly fell down pewds hugged him " ih soory ..you didn't text back..and" " soory my computr broke..you don't have to woory.." he smiled at pewds and asked why he was here.." uh soory..i just worrried when youdidn't text back .." toby smiled.." hmm you wan'a play vidioe games in my room..?" pewds smiled "sure" ( but they bot new what that realy ment..-.-) toby and pewds played some guy game the guy in the game won the bgurl by grabbing her waist and fully kissing her.. and the rest is censwod..toby blushed and looked away from pewds..when pewds grabbed his waist..

" wha-" pewds kissed toby fully and passiontly..making toby moan and his eyes roll back in his head pewds kept kissing him every time he came over..but he didn't whine he felt like heaven e meowed and blushd but pewd smirked and loooked aat the game the guy ws..pewds blushedand pull aaway..then looked toby in the eyes and reached down..to his pants and ripped his cloth off in a sec aking ttoby sqquel with mbarrestment and excited ment.." akk!" peds got on top of toby and kissed im passiontl..then before toby could say stop pewds slamed in him " ahhk!" toby threw his head back nd screamed in pain and pleasure he held the sheets on his bed tight" pew-pewds!.." he slamed in him again makiing toby bring his hips up unvolintay and sut his eyex tight..

he blushed and screamed in pleasure pewds bit hs nevck and nibbled on hi ear making toby moan and meow pewds kissed him nd slid his toung in between his teteth andd explored his mouth..toby put his legs arou d pewds waist and screamed his name when he came..so did pewds 'he lookec at te game the gurl smiled and purred like toby the end..it said not for them..


	5. Chapter 5

toby looked at pewds and smiled .. he sat up..and lookee him in the eyes " pewds..did we just.." " ya.." toby looked at him and smiled..he hugged pds making him blush


End file.
